role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Ganmodoki
Ganmodoki (ガンモドキ Ganmodoki) is an evil coral monster and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. He is also Alien Ido's main rival. Personality Though he may not appear to be so, Ganmodoki is hostile and sadistic monster with a voracious appetite. Ganmodoki does not care for anybody but himself, deeming everyone else as either food or not important. He also has a reputation for committing his gruesome crimes and yet managing to avoid getting caught, bragging that he is "untouchable" and finds delight in tormenting and other people's misery. Ganmodoki utterly detests Alien Ido with a passion, considering him to be nothing but a weakling and a loser. History Debut: Ganmodoki Ganmodoki first appeared onto Earth when he appeared to be a meteorite at first and crashed down at the ocean down below. Rising back up from the sea, Ganmodoki looked around and saw that he was now on Earth. Ganmodoki chuckled and then swam off to somewhere else... Ganmodoki then appeared at Aomori, after swimming for a few days, he finally approached at land, causing terror. Kamen Rider Shin ran up to stop Ganmodoki. Ganmodoki then swung one of his fists at Kamen Rider Shin to stop him, but Kamen Rider Shin grabbed his fist and started to lift him off the ground. Kamen Rider Shin then threw Ganmodoki across the ground, slamming him down and making a crater, but Ganmodoki just laughed, he was just getting started. Alien Ido then arrived to the scene, furious at Ganmodoki's presence. Alien Ido then grew to kaiji size and then combated against Ganmodoki. Kamen Rider Shin then got on Ganmodoki and started to attack him on the arms, clawing at his coral. Ganmodoki swatted at Kamen Rider Shin with one of his arms, but Kamen Rider Shin simply leaped out of the way and reached to the top of his head, scrapping at his coral at his head; Ganmodoki reeled in both pain and anger. Another figure also appeared, driving their high frequency blade into Ganmodoki's right arm. Ganmodoki then rammed into some buildings, in attempt to knock them off from him. Alien Ido then ran at Ganmodoki and fired his Plasma Blaster at Ganmdoki's mouth, but Ganmodoki simply ate the plasma rounds. Ganmodoki then rammed at Alien Ido and slammed him against a building, crushing the building and throwing several punches at Alien Ido. As Alien Ido and Ganmodoki's fight went on for a few more minutes, Ganmodoki then bit into Alien Ido's left arm, causing it to bleed, Alien Ido screamed. Alien Ido then bashed a telephone pole onto Ganmodoki's head; Ganmodoki then backed off and let go of Alien Ido's arm. Unfortunately, as Alien Ido was about to attack Ganmodoki once more, the chest device on Alien Ido's chest began beeping, indicating that his time ran out and would revert back into normal size in a few seconds. Ganmodoki laughed at Alien Ido's expense and watched as Alien Ido returned to normal size. Ganmodoki then fired rock grenades at Alien Ido's location and buried Alien Ido in fallen buildings, debris and rocks, knocking Alien Ido out unconscious. Ganmodoki then turned his attention back to the unknown person and Kamen Rider Shin and used his suction mouth to hurl rocks and boulders at the two. The duo simply simply deflected the rocks and boulders off of them and began to strike back at Ganmodoki. Kamen Rider Shin then leaped up and kicked Ganmodoki in the face, sending Ganmodoki flying all the ways into the seas, defeating Ganmodoki. The Blazing Monster Typhoon Ganmodoki appeared to wreak havoc along with Galban and Margodon. FlamingoMask flew over to combat Galban and Ganmodoki but was then interrupted but the arrival of Monster X.As FlamingoMask and Monster X were busy dueling each other, Margodon, Ganmodoki and Galban all charged forward to Alien Ido; all three attacking him at once. Ganmodoki fired his Rock Grenades at Alien Ido, to which Alien Ido got caught up in some of the blasts and then avoided. Margodon then walked up and slammed his tail against Alien Ido to which Alien Ido then fired his Plasma Blaster all three of them; Galban, Ganmodoki and Marogodon all were hit by the blasts and staggered back. Soon however Omega PRGoji entered the fight and killed Galban. After the destruction of Galban, Ganmodoki then fired his explosive rocks at Omega PRGoji; Ganmodoki then ran up and fired his explosive rocks at everyone else around him. Omega PRGoji blasted his Toxic Beam against Ganmodoki, followed up with Alien Ido's plasma blasts and Neo Gorosaurus's savage attack; destroying Ganmodoki. Abilities * Enhanced Strength: Ganmodoki is a brute force to be reckoned with and can break through the hardest of metals. * Enhanced Durability: Ganmodoki is annoyingly hard to combat, as his thick hides make it hard to pierce through him and he is able to tank hard hits. * Rock Grenades: Ganmodoki can shoot out explosive rock-like substances from both his mouth and eyes to create some explosions. * Suction Mouth: Ganmodoki can either his mouth to suck in or suck out any kind of objects (such as boulders) and can shoot them back out as projectiles. * Adept Swimmer: Ganmodoki is faster underwater and can swim at high speeds. Trivia * The "Pesudo rock" part of his kanji name refers to the fact he's a monster actually made of coral, which is not rock. * Interestingly enough, "Ganmodoki" is also the name of a fried tofu fritter that is made of vegetables such as carrots, lotus roots and burdock. Considering that Ganmodoki himself is a monster with a carnivorous appetite, this is somewhat an ironic name. * Originally he was in a RP where he was the major threat and killed off Redflag Horowitz, but it was later retconned as Gallibon the Destroyer felt it wasn't going anywhere. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Tokusatsu Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)